


Fireworks

by Eislys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, Kageyama is oblivious, M/M, One-Shot, Tsukishima just wants to go home, TsukkiKage Week, TsukkiKage Week 2017, spontaneous but intercepted confession, they're still in karasuno at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eislys/pseuds/Eislys
Summary: The Karasuno team drags Tsukishima out to see fireworks at the festival. Tsukishima gets lost. Kageyama finds him and maybe they have a conversation and watch the fireworks together. Kageyama is an idiot and Tsukishima thinks himself as an idiot for maybe developing a crush on Kageyama.Originally written for Tsukkikage week in September 2017 for the "Fireworks" prompt.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic back in September 2017 for Tsukkikage week but I never had the confidence to post it. During the past winter break, I became reminiscent of the first and only fanfic I've completed to date. So I've decided to release into the wild. If you decide to read this, thank you! I hope you enjoy my 3-year old writing, with minimal editing.

Tsukishima doesn’t like crowded events, nor does he favour going outside into the humidity of summer, where instead he could be chilling in his room with air conditioning. But as he stands waiting for the rest of his teammates to find him, he muses that life never fails to surprise him.

Here he is; at one of the summer festivals, somewhere he doesn’t even want to be. He had reluctantly agreed to go after Yamaguchi was persuaded into going, but technically, it was more like he was dragged out by his team. They had literally shown up at his door, Yamaguchi sheepishly grinning in apology for his betrayal, and when Akiteru saw what lengths his brother’s teammates went through, the younger brother was immediately kicked out of his own house. 

Tsukishima knew he wouldn’t be let into the house until he “had some fun”, as worded by his older brother, so he really hadn’t much of a choice but to go with his teammates. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t _ want to go, but he certainly didn’t think of going with  _ them _ . 

Well, there was no helping it now. Tsukishima is lost, because his seniors Nishinoya and Tanaka had to run off excitedly to chase a girl who looked like Kiyoko-senpai, and the others had to run after them. He didn’t want to spend his evening running after his seniors, who were supposed to be more mature (he laughs internally for it seems impossible for the two in question), but he knew he’d be left behind if he didn’t try. But by the time he stepped forward, to chase after Yamaguchi’s fleeting form, the crowd seemed to swallow Tsukishima up as if he were drowning in an ocean. 

By the time the crowd had dissipated slightly, Tsukishima’s teammates were gone. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to chase after his teammates; there was no sign of them at all. Instead, he searched for a less crowded area to regroup his thoughts. It took him quite a while, as again, the summer festival was swarming with people.

To make it worse, by the time he found shelter under a nearby tree to text Yamaguchi and ask him where everyone was, his phone had quickly died. Of course he hadn’t charged it yet, he was supposed to be at home, had his older brother not kicked him out.

Now, his only hope is that Yamaguchi has received his message of “where”, which is all he had managed to type and quickly send before his screen turned black. Until then, he is stuck under the tree that provides a sort of safe-space from the mass of bodies.

Tsukishima starts to observe those who pass by. It’s not like he has anything to do, anyways. Besides, he’s bored out of his mind. 

Most of the people Tsukishima sees are parents with small children, or groups of friends. He’s not surprised that he doesn’t see many couples as one would expect. Why would they spend time in a people-infested place where instead they could have their privacy somewhere else?

He supposes that, on the contrary, watching the fireworks with a loved one is rather romantic. Not that he has anyone he’d like to watch the fireworks with, of course.

As he’s observing his surroundings, he notices a yukata-wearing figure walking briskly in his direction. Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrow slightly. From what he’s seen so far, not a lot of people have actually chosen to wear the traditional yukata. Instead, most people are just in typical everyday summer clothes. Tsukishima himself does not wear a yukata. He does have one, however, as insisted upon by his grandparents. But it’s not like he had enough time to put it on when Akiteru was literally pushing him out the door. 

Tsukishima squints but the yukata-clad figure is still too blurry for him to see who it is. Tsukishima probably needs to get his prescription checked, if he can’t see any details at the distance he’s at now. He hopes his lenses are just dirty or something, because new ones would be expensive.

“Oi, Tsukishima!” 

Tsukishima feels his insides freeze instantly when he hears the voice. Out of all of the possible people to find him, it is the one he expected least.

Kageyama walks over to him, wearing a simple dark steel blue yukata. Though the setter walks with his chin tilted up, and his spine rigidly straight, as such befitting a king, there’s worry in his rounded dark blue eyes.

Tsukishima’s so surprised at Kageyama’s open display of emotions, that he doesn’t even notice as Kageyama reaches where Tsukishima’s standing. 

“You know, Yamaguchi was really worried when he realized you weren’t with us. He had all of us search for you.” Kageyama says to Tsukishima, who is still as still as a statue.

Tsukishima collects enough of himself to roll his eyes and smirk slightly at his best friend’s antics. 

Kageyama’s eyes seem to be set with blue fire. “Hey, you should be glad he mentioned searching for you. Otherwise no one would want to look for someone like you.”

Kageyama’s words feel like tiny needles piercing Tsukishima’s insides, because Tsukishima knows everything Kageyama says is how he actually feels. Tsukishima brushes it off though, like how he always does. “Of course I’m honoured to have His Majesty personally find me.” Tsukishima even leans into a mocking bow, though his heart isn’t in it.

Kageyama’s eyes seem to be blazing now, and for just a brief second, Tsukishima wonders why he does this to himself. In the next millisecond, Tsukishima realizes that under the dim lighting of the night, Kageyama’s eyes are quite a beautiful shade of blue. Paired with the dark slate-like colour of Kageyama’s yukata, his eyes seem to sparkle and shine even more. 

To Tsukishima, Kageyama looks rather… attractive.

Tsukishima swears he really needs to get a new prescription. He wants to tear out his own brain for such a thought. He blames it on the hormones that must be flowing through his body due to the humidity.

Before Kageyama can say something that will lead to an argument they’ll both secretly regret (or so Tsukishima presumes), the tall middle blocker decides to make amends. “No seriously, thanks for finding me.” The words feel stiff and awkward on his tongue, but he’s too tired to fight back right. He just wants to get this over with and go home.

The blue fire dies off as Kageyama’s eyes widen in surprise. “It's… no problem.” Kageyama’s words sound just as heavy and forced. 

“Anyway, can you text the others and say that you’ve found me? My phone died.” Tsukishima thinks this is the most civil conversation he and the King have ever had, and he’s a little shocked it’s not under the supervision of the Captain. 

Kageyama shakes his head. “I didn’t bring my phone.”

Tsukishima frowns. Of course someone as simple-minded as Kageyama would forget to bring his phone. 

“Of course the King wouldn’t need his phone.” Tsukishima sneers down at Kageyama. 

There’s something writhing in the pit of Tsukishima’s stomach, something dark and disgusting. It’s definitely because of the heat, humidity, and the stench of people that comes in large events such as these. It’s still no excuse for Tsukishima’s behaviour, though.

For a moment, Kageyama’s eyes widen, not with surprise but with hurt. The pain is quickly replaced with the same angry blue fire as before. “Stop calling me that! I’m really sick and tired of your attitude, Tsukishima! I know what I’ve done in the past, but that’s all in the past now! Can you just forget about it and focus on the future, instead? You could be a decent person for once and stop talking down on me.”   
Suddenly, the monstrous black waves inside of Tsukishima dissipates. 

Kageyama’s not wrong about how Tsukishima clings onto the past and doesn’t forget how people have wronged him. Tsukishima does it to protect himself, but he had never thought his behaviour would potentially hurt someone. He always thinks of it somewhat like a joke, but he hadn’t thought it could be a cruel one. It is fun to rile up Kageyama and Hinata, because they’re easy to fire up, but he thought it was all in good humour. He supposes he should rethink his decisions. 

Tsukishima is not surprised at Kageyama’s fiery outburst, but he is a little surprised at how Kageyama conveys his feelings. He knows Kageyama’s the awkward type, who’s bad at communicating with others (hence the “King of the Court” title). Perhaps Kageyama is improving in not just his volleyball skills, but also in his social skills. 

Tsukishima has to stop his inner monologue because through his peripheral vision he sees that a crowd has seemingly gathered around them. Some seem to be not-so-subtly pointing and whispering. He groans because from their distance, it may look like they’re having a lover’s quarrel or something. 

“Kageyama, let’s go.” 

“I’m not done yet!” Kageyama’s still angrily shouting.

“There are people staring.” Tsukishima sighs, placing a hand on his forehead to subtly cover his eyes. He uses his free hand to quickly grab onto Kageyama’s wrist and pull him away, ignoring the dark-haired setter’s protests.

* * *

Tsukishima finds a more secluded place, a little grassy hill not so far away from where the festival is taking place.

The night has fallen gently around them, covering them in blankets of dusk. Tsukishima can see the stalls and booths from the festival from the distance here; they’re lit and easy to see in the darkness.

Kageyama, with his arms crossed, glares at Tsukishima. Silence simmers around them, waiting to boil over.

“Okay, look, Kageyama,” Tsukishima finally turns to look at Kageyama in the eye, and is once again reminded of how blue they are. Tsukishima has to take a brief but noticeable pause to regain his footing. “I apologize for calling you that name. It’s an old habit.”

Kageyama seems to turn his nose up slightly, as if he were a royal scorning a commoner. Tsukishima has to bite back an insult that would lead to an endless cycle of more aggravation. Tsukishima decides to be the better person.

“I’ll try harder to stop.” Tsukishima finishes. He doesn’t like to break promises, nor does he like to lie. Instead, he offers something he can accomplish (or so he hopes). 

Kageyama seems to think this over, his eyes drifting slightly to the left. His angry pout diminishes from his face though, and his facial muscles visibly relax. 

This time, the silence that falls over them is almost peaceful, like the blankets of darkness that continue to fall over the summer festival in the background behind them.

Before either of them can say anything, the sound of fireworks breaks the quietude. They burst in wondrous shades of red, orange, green, blue, purple, contrasting against the black pitch of the sky. Both Tsukishima and Kageyama turn to watch the pyrotechnics. 

Tsukishima doesn’t care for fireworks in particular. Many marvel over how they look just like flowers made of fire, so marvelous and so beautiful. Tsukishima thinks that their beauty is so fleeting. They’re like fragments of light that are meant to slip out of sight— analogous to what Tsukishima wants but knows he cannot have. 

From the corner of Tsukishima’s left eye, a movement catches his attention. Tsukishima turns to his left, to where Kageyama is standing. Kageyama’s eyes are upturned to watch the spectacular show of pretty explosions, and they shine with childish delight. Kageyama’s mouth as well, is slightly agape, as if he couldn’t help but drop his jaw in amazement at the display. It’s like he’s never seen fireworks before.

Tsukishima finds himself staring at Kageyama longer than necessary, as if he’s under a spell. There’s just  _ something _ about Kageyama’s expression that brings a soft smile to his face. 

At that very moment, Kageyama decides to turn to Tsukishima, despite the pyrotechnics still firing away in the background. Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow, as if he’s wondering what Tsukishima is doing. “Are you okay, Tsukishima? You’ve been acting weird.”

Immediately, the spell is broken on Tsukishima, and he quickly turns away from Kageyama and steps away. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.” He says, barely audible. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrow; the fireworks are quite loud and it’s hard to hear what Tsukishima is saying, especially when he’s mumbling. “Oi, Tsukishima, don’t ignore me! What’s wrong?” 

Kageyama’s always been a very aggressive person, so obviously he acts a lot before he thinks. Still, Tsukishima is out of words when Kageyama pulls on his wrist and yanks him so that they’re almost touching foreheads.

Tsukishima feels himself fall into that daze again, staring into the worried depths of Kageyama’s blue eyes. It’s almost as if he’s drowning into the ocean of Kageyama’s gaze.

Kageyama repeats his question but Tsukishima is unable to hear him. Everything is fuzzy; Tsukishima wonders if he’s sick, surely there’s something wrong with himself.

“I think I like you.” Tsukishima finally says as the final fireworks of the show burst and illuminate the night sky. 

Kageyama tilts his head, and Tsukishima feels a soft pang in his heart, as if someone is tugging on strings that reside inside of him. 

Kageyama’s eyes seem to gleam dangerously in the darkness, especially now that the fireworks no longer light up the sky. “Of course,” he starts and leans in closer, as if he’s about to share a secret. Tsukishima feels like his heart is going to explode. “I like fireworks too!” 

Tsukishima closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath that he’s been holding. There are no words to explain how exasperated he is at Kageyama’s obliviousness and stupidity. 

Tsukishima also wants to crawl into a hole and die because he realizes that when he was caught up in the moment, he said some really embarrassing and stupid things. Fortunately, Kageyama misinterpreted what was said, so there was no harm done. Tsukishima uses his hands to rub at his forehead, pretending that he has a headache when in reality, he’s trying to cool down his flushed cheeks.

“Ugh, seriously Tsukishima, if you’re sick, you should go home!” Kageyama’s face is twisted in an expression of exasperation. Wow, Tsukishima couldn’t understand him any better. 

Oh, there’s nothing lucky about Tsukishima’s situation, is there? Tsukishima is utterly  _ screwed _ , because he has fallen for such an idiot.

Kageyama pushes Tsukishima’s hands out of the way and places his own hands on Tsukishima’s forehead. “Yeah, your head and face seem a little hot too. Why didn’t you admit you were sick earlier, idiot? ” 

Yeah, Tsukishima thinks he needs a doctor to figure out why he would confess to someone as oblivious as Kageyama. He rolls his eyes, but somewhat in good humour. “Yeah, Kageyama, why don’t you take me home, then?”

Kageyama raises his chin, and suddenly pulls on Tsukishima’s wrist. Tsukishima’s eyes widen, for he certainly didn’t think he would be taken seriously.

“The faster you go home, the faster you’ll get better and be able to play volleyball.”

“W-what?” Tsukishima chokes out.

Kageyama yanks Tsukishima more forcefully and starts walking fast. “Now where do you even live, idiot?” 

Maybe it’s the humidity of the summer heat that’s getting to him, or maybe Tsukishima really  _ is _ sick, but at the moment, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like Tsukishima will really get a chance to walk home with Kageyama once their short time of peace is over and the tense barrier comes back between them. For now, he will let the dark setter tug home all the way back to his house, where along the way Tsukishima will surely make snarky (but less offensive) remarks. And maybe Tsukishima will secretly enjoy it, not that he’ll ever admit it.

Tsukishima will think that maybe fireworks aren’t so bad after all. And he might even ask Kageyama to see another festival with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the "I like fireworks" part is based off of Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun (RIP Chiyo) 
> 
> If you've read up to this far, thank you so much for your time! Rereading this to edit it for any obvious mistakes was a bit painful (I mean cringeworthy) but at the same time, I was really proud of 2017 me for actually writing this. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Tsukikage (or Tsukkikage as some people spell) was a guilty pleasure ship I had back in the day because even though in canon they didn't get along, the potential was just so (insert O.K. finger emoji). Also they look good together. Also maybe that episode where Kageyama lifts Tsukishima by the collar really sold me. 
> 
> But that's enough rambling. I hope you will continue to enjoy Haikyuu even after the series has ended. Because we can relive the characters' stories, and even their potential stories through fanfiction. Additionally, I'd like to think that experiencing the story of Haikyuu has inspired me to become better, and perhaps it's the same for you. Happy reading and may you find little spots of happiness everywhere :)


End file.
